Allen Street Races!
by Ambientghosty
Summary: Find out what happens when Kanda and Allen both have secretive jobs and they collide with each other. Rated T for Kanda being himself.


DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN ANY OF D-GRAY MAN NOR DO I OWN ANY PART OF THE "FAST AND FURIOUS" MOVIES.

The music pounded all around from various car all competing to be the one with the best sound system. Hoards and hoards of people both male and female were crowding around various places, watching women drape themselves over their boy-toy's car or just posing for a picture by the random people with professional looking cameras. In the center of it all were three cars all modified to street race idling while their owners sat on their hoods waiting for the race to start. " All right Lavi lets get this race started!" Suman Dark a European man with shoulder length slicked back hair shouted. Lavi stalked up between Suman's car and another racers car, " Ay Ya'll wait a second man wait a second, you cats are first rate racers where's your forth?" Lavi asked the three. "Che it was Táchira but he had to work the graveyard shift with his cousin Kyo." Kanda Yu spoke, arms folded across his chest. "What?" Lavi spat pacing back and forth between Kanda's car and Suman's. The third racer and the only female racer of the group Lenalee spoke up, "Why don't you run with us Lavi, you said we need a forth and with you it would make it official." Lavi looked over at Lenalee his gaze softening. "Ahhhh Lenalee you know I don't race anymore, but its either you find a fourth racer or ya'll don't race at all." Lavi's gaze, well actually it was only his left eye considering the other one was covered up with an eye patch, hardened then brightened for a second. "You know what how about this I call in a racer and we can get things started?" "Go ahead." Suman waved off not really paying attention. "Che." Kanda scoffed. "Okay!" Lenalee chirped.

Turning his back so that Suman, Kanda, and Lenalee couldn't see he hit two on his cell and waited while it was ringing. "Lavi? It's like one in the morning some people actually sleep at night." The voice spoke. "Ahhhh, Allen-kun don't be like that Suman, Kanda, and Lenalee need another racer and they all said that I could call anyone that I wanted to come and race, so I called you 3!" Lavi whined into the receiver. Allen was silent for awhile then answered in a dead serious voice. "Alright Lavi I will race on one condition do they have deep pockets?" Inside Lavi was jumping for joy "Deep, Allen-kun real deep, you have five minutes." With that being said Lavi hung up, and turned around then shouted at the top of his lungs. "Mina-san the race started in five minutes!" A mighty roar went up throughout the crowd, but Kanda ignored it his thought were on his lover.

'Moyashi' he thought, Kanda hated that he had to leave in the middle of the night but this was his so-on-so job, sure it was probably illegal in just about every country in the world, and was highly fatal if the tiniest of mistakes were to happen but still it made money and that money paid the bills. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear Lenalee say "Damn its Allen!"

The roar of an engine brought Kanda out of his thoughts. The car in question was a silver BMW with royal blue pin striping along the sides and racing strips along the hood to the trunk and blue neon lights lighting up the undercarriage and the inside. A valve behind the tires released smoke like the car itself was hissing as people backed out of the cars way then crowding around behind it*. As the car pulled up to the starting line the door opened and out stepped Allen? Kanda's eyes widened as he caught sight of his lover talking to Lavi but he seemed different. His hair was spiked up in the back and parted in the middle instead of the side like he usually wore it. But it was the look in his eyes and what he was wearing that stunned Kanda. Allen's eyes were usually soft and gentle but now they were hard and almost cold, his usual outfit consisted of a long sleeved button down black pants and vest followed by a red ribbon around his neck and white gloves. Now it was a what looked like a skin tight black bodysuit. His black pants clung to his toned legs and his coat was zipped all the way up and had a built in cover that made it look like he was wearing a skirt and black leather gloves with combat boots that zipped up the front.** A golden earring rested on his left earlobe.

Allen walked up to Lavi pointedly ignoring Kanda's shocked expression "Hey Lavi." Allen greeted. "Hey Allen." Lavi returned the greeting. Turning around both Allen and Lavi faced the other three "Sup Lenalee." Allen nodded at her. "Hey Crown Clown." She voiced back . "Babe you looked shocked to see me, is this where you are always sneaking off to in the middle of the night?" Allen asked his boyfriend. Too shocked to say anything Kanda only nodded. "All right why don't we kick it up a nickel?" Allen voiced out loud. "Hey, hey, hey, hey. Nobody said anything about raising the stakes!" Suman exclaimed as the crown released an OOOOH at Suman remark. Allen sauntered over to Suman "Alright then why don't you ask these nice people to back off the line so you can go home?" Allen taunted. Suman glared at Allen then forked over a hundred thousand to Lavi who magically appeared behind Allen. After everybody came up with the amount given up by Suman all the racers got in their cars and Lavi shooed all the people that were too close away from the racers the race began.

"GO!" Lavi shouted and four engines roared across the starting line. Kanda and Allen being first followed by Suman and Lenalee. Forgetting that the car behind him was his lover Kanda was doing everything in his power to not let the silver BMW pass him. Allen following closely behind him patiently waited for Kanda to make a slipup. While Suman and Lenalee were battling it out behind them. On the last turn Kanda took his turn too wide and Allen passed his car with his only remark being "Too wide." As Allen speeded ahead he looked at his lover gave a small smile and sped forward. Kanda not wanting to be in second his N2O button on the steering wheel and shot forward as the liquid Nitrogen flooded his gas tank giving him more speed then his Moyashi.

Seeing Kanda speed forward a small frown formed on Allen's face, his right hand grabbed the gearshift and pressed on the gas petal shooting forward gaining speed on his lover. Shifting gears once again he passed his lover and gained even more ground ahead of Kanda. Glancing ahead Allen saw the bridge ahead of him rise and smirked. 'Piece of cake' he thought and hit his N2O button and shot over the bridge to the finish line. With Kanda coming in second and Lenalee third, Kanda was pissed, not over the fact that he just lost over a hundred thousand but the fact that he lost to his Moyashi. Lenalee was upset about losing the money but she was just happy that she beat Suman who chickened out at the bridge.

Later that night Kanda cornered Allen in their bedroom and kissed the breath out of Allen who didn't protest. Let's just say those two had a very busy night.

A/N: I'm still learning how to write lemons so bear with me here. Also this one-shot was inspired by the movie 2 Fast 2 Furious.

Allen's Car

* .

Allen's outfit

** .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.%3Fproductid%3D21460&usg=_alHsZpc9mZsJmjcPYGsgUe3zQhY=&h=600&w=450&sz=119&hl=en&start=275&sig2=33f0W60qaXvIfL9_hohoRA&zoom=1&tbnid=ggnNv_ADTBPypM:&tbnh=123&tbnw=92&ei=3jQNTqPbM-GvsQLG9KiDCg&prev=/search%3Fq%3DAllen%2BWalker%2Bin%2Bthe%2Bark%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D854%26bih%3D920%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&chk=sbg&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=311&vpy=522&dur=1779&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=105&ty=208&page=15&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:275&biw=854&bih=920

Allen's Hair: .com/imgres?imgurl=/covers/Allen_Walker_&imgrefurl=-man-images/95/Image/509&usg=_Iud8LJQ5rzRtXHVTCl0r0veow1w=&h=557&w=576&sz=54&hl=en&start=39&sig2=qbH663uF0PLezewSsSkc6g&zoom=1&tbnid=cyfWh3nFa522-M:&tbnh=144&tbnw=149&ei=rjUNTuDKBcqJsQKtmpi2Cg&prev=/search%3Fq%3DAllen%2BWalker%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D854%26bih%3D921%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=143&vpy=589&dur=470&hovh=221&hovw=228&tx=164&ty=131&page=3&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:39&biw=854&bih=921


End file.
